Nos mínimos detalhes
by Sakurai Hana - Den-O no Sekai
Summary: E tudo começou... com uma "inocente" pergunta de Aldebaran


**Disclamer: Saint Seiya é uma criaçao de Masami Kurumada. Mas não significa que eu não possa tirar uma casquinha deles XD**

* * *

**Nos mínimos detalhes**

**Sumário:**

**E tudo começa... Com uma inocente pergunta de Aldebaran...**

* * *

**[Santuário - Casa de Áries]**

Mu observava calmamente a paisagem que enfeitava o redor da casa de Áries. Ele estava sentado nas escadarias na entrada da casa, quando avistou alguém conhecido. Não demorou muito para Aldebaran anunciar sua presença no local.

- Mu, meu caro amigo. Peço permissão para passar pela sua casa novamente.

- Permissão concedida. Pode passar quando quiser. – Comentou o Ariano.

Aldebaran estava para seguir caminho para a casa de Touro quando notou o interesse do amigo em observar a paisagem.

- Ei, Mu. O que tanto você observa com tamanha atenção? – Perguntou o Taurino.

- Veja Aldebaran. Observe como nosso mundo é belo e como há detalhes tão sutis, mas que fazem muita diferença.

- É? O que, por exemplo?

- Veja aquilo. – Disse Mu, apontando para um pássaro.

- Tá, e o que há de tão especial em um pássaro?

- É simples, você não vê? É impressionante a habilidade desses animais de poderem voar tão livremente pelo céu.

- Hum... Mas vendo por esse lado, Um, você também pode fazer isso. Você é o cara com a maior telecinese dentre os 12 Cavaleiros de Ouro. – Comentou Aldebaran.

- Tem razão. Mas na verdade é meio lamentável saber que apenas um número mínimo de pessoas consegue fazer isso. Apenas aqueles que possuem poderes de telecinese.

- AHH!

- O que foi Aldebaran?! – Perguntou o Ariano, depois de ouvir o berro do amigo.

- Aquilo ali no céu! É um pássaro gigante geneticamente modificado! Eu nunca vi nada igual a isso.

Mu observou atentamente na direção apontada pelo amigo e deu um baque para trás quase caindo.

- Aldebaran...

- Então Mu, viu aquela coisa enorme? E que curvas, hein.

- Vi sim. E não posso acreditar que você tenha se assustado tanto com um... AVIÃO! – Explicou o Ariano.

- A-o que? – Perguntou o gold confuso.

- É um avião Aldebaran. O meio de transporte mais rápido e seguro do mundo.

- Avião? Mas o que diabos é isso afinal?

- Mas que cara mais burro – Pensou ele. É um meio de transporte criado pelos humanos. O primeiro exemplar dessa máquina voadora levantou voo no dia 7 de setembro de 1906. – Explicou o gold de Áries.

- E eu lá sabia? Pra mim apenas os pássaros eram os donos do céu.

- E como essa mula poderia saber? – Pensou. De qualquer maneira os aviões servem para facilitar muito a vida dos humanos. Os aeroportos são muito bem construídos. – Disse Mu.

- Aeroporto? O que é isso?

- Afff... Tá difícil conversar com uma anta. – Murmurou o Ariano.

- Disse alguma coisa? – Perguntou Aldebaran.

- Não, nada. – Respondeu o jovem de longos cabelos lilazes.

- Mas e então?

- Então o que? – Questionou Mu.

- O que é esse raio de aeroporto?

- Simplesmente é um prédio onde as pessoas entram para embarcar nos aviões. Tem todo um processo de segurança envolvido.

- Aaahhhh... Mas pra quê isso?

- Pra quê isso o que? – Perguntou Mu, após respirar vagarosamente por alguns segundos tentando controlar a raiva que aos poucos ia surgindo em si.

- Pra quê segurança? Acho que uma coisa linda dessa não precisa de segurança.

- Que? Como pode dizer isso Aldebaran? Segundo a ANAC¹ as normas de segurança da aviação civil precisam seguir o mínimo de detalhes para evitar acidentes aéreos.

- Mas por quê? Do que você está falando Mu?

- Eu estou te explicando sobre a segurança aeroportuária e... Espera um pouco Aldebaran. Do que VOCÊ está falando? – Perguntou o Ariano, vendo que Aldebaran olhava com muita insistência e interesse para uma determinada direção.

- Como assim Mu? Eu to falando daquela amazona ali! Olha que gata! Venha avião. Pode pousar no meu aeroporto. - Vem ver você também... – Aldebaran interrompeu a frase ao sentir o olhar assassino do amigo bem em sua direção.

- Mu...?

- ALDEBARAN!

- Ei, Mu, espera, eu...

- Eu aqui tendo toda a paciência do mundo pra explicar pra um burrão como você sobre o que vem a ser um avião e você aí tendo pensamentos depravados com uma amazona?!

- Mas Mu não é bem assim...

- Não é bem assim? NÃO É BEM ASSIM?! Então já que você gosta tanto de "aviões", toma aqui uma passagem só de ida pra você sentir na pele como funciona um avião de verdade.

Mu lançou Aldebaran com toda a força com sua telecinese e o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro só parou quando sentou a fuça numa enorme montanha nas proximidades do Santuário, indo ao chão todo quebrado, logo depois.

- Puxa vida... Esses arianos sem senso de humor... Ai! – Exclamou Aldebaran, ao ser atingido na cabeça por um toco de pedra, desmaiando logo em seguida.

- Espero que tenha gostado de viajar na primeira classe, meu caro amigo. – Disse o Ariano, adentrando na Casa de Áries puto da vida.

**- - Owari - -**

**Uma one curtinha pra adoçar a vida ^^ Tá bom, diálogos a parte, essa historia maluca surgiu de repente da mente louca dessa que voz escreve com a experiência de 5 anos de ralação em aeroporto. Bem, pode não ter ficado tããããão engraçada, mas eu tentei XD E então... Alguma review?**

**Epílogo:**

**[Alguns dias depois...]**

- Está gostando do serviço de bordo, Aldebaran?

- Mu... Seu filho da puta!

* * *

**Nota: ANAC = Agência Nacional de Aviação Civil – empresa que administra todo o processo da aviação civil no país**


End file.
